


Pneumonia

by HillaryRodhamClinton



Series: Billary - Oneshot stories [6]
Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M, Pneumonia, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:49:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HillaryRodhamClinton/pseuds/HillaryRodhamClinton
Summary: (Set, 2016) - Hillary has pneumonia. Bill is her nurse and he doing everything for her to make her better.





	Pneumonia

**_4 PM, Chappaqua._ **

****

Hillary has pneumonia.

She lying in bed.

She is very busy with her campaign, but she has to resting for a few days, on doctor's advice.

She feels bad.

She don’t wear make up and she wearing her pajamas.

Bill is so sweet for her.

He is too much worried.

He doing everything for Hillary.

Now he’s cooking soup for her in the kitchen.

Hillary lying in their bed, she reads a book.

Bill comes inside of the bedroom with soup and a cup of tea.

"Look what I have for my patient." – he says with a sweet, but worried voice.

Hillary looks up from her book.

She sees her lovely husband standing with soup and a cup of tea.

"Awh Bill, you are so sweet!" - she smiles.

Bill walks to her and gives her the soup.

He put the cup of tea on her nightstand.

He is sitting next to her on their bed.

He begins stroke her cheek softly.

"How are you feeling now?" - Bill says with a worried voice.

"Ahh, still bad.." - she pulls the blanket over her face.

Bill pulls the blanket a little away and he give a kiss on Hillary’s warm forehead.

"Bill, please don’t do that, otherwise you will be ill soon too."

"I don't care. If you will be better because of that, then I will do it again."

Hillary smiles.

She take Bill's hand and she put it on her face.

She gives a kiss on the back of his hand.

She starts coughing.

He gives her the tea.

"Take a sip baby.’’

Hillary takes a sip of the tea.

She stops drinking.

"Ahhh my throat hurts!" - she gives the tea back to Bill.

She cover her face with the blanket again.

"Stop covering your beautiful face!" - Bill laughs.

"Nothing in my face is beautiful, it's only pale and full with wrinkles.."

"You have the most beautiful face in the world." – Bill wipes some blonde locks from her forehead behind her ear.

‘’You are still beautiful, even if you are ill." - he gives Hillary a long kiss on her lips.

She broke the kiss.

"Omg Bill! You will be sick too!!" - she looks with big eyes to him.

"I have missed this lips these few days.."

"Bill, stop it!"

"Okay okay, I will stop.." - he rubs her cheek and he kiss her warm forehead again.

"Can I do anything for you?"

"No baby, thank you.’’ – Hillary starts coughing again.

Her body hurts.

She sighs.

"That fucking cough will kill me!" – she looks sad to him.

"Oh my poor baby! You won’t die, but let’s see what I can do for you.." - Bill stands up and he walks to the bathroom.

Bill comes back to the bedroom again.

He have a bottle oil in his hand.

"Take off your shirt." – he says.

"What will you do Bill?"

"I will give you a massage with this oil. Maybe this will makes you feel better.’’

‘’Oh you are so sweet Billy.’’ – Hillary smiles.

The skin under her nose is irritate and red.

She take off her own shirt.

Bill sees she wearing a bra.

"Why you wearing a bra? You staying in bed today, nobody will sees this. And besides, it must be very uncomfortable." - he take off her bra.

‘’I am wearing a bra because somebody can touch my boobs.’’

‘’Who can touch?’’ – Bill giggles.

‘’You.’’ – Hillary looks to him.

‘’Ohhh, how dare you to say that? I won’t touch them. But they are very tempting to touch.’’

‘’Just shut up your mouth and give me a massage.’’ – Hillary giggles.

‘’Okay boss.’’ – Bill laughs.

Hillary lying on her belly.

Bill put some oil on his hands.

He begins massage her shoulders softly.

"Oh that feels so good baby." – Hillary close her eyes.

Bill gives softly kisses in her neck.

‘’Mmm..’’ – Hillary smiles.

He gives a kiss on her cheek.

"How do you feel now?"

"A little better, but I am still ill.." – she sighs deeply.

‘’You will be better soon honey.’’ – Bill begins massage to her back.

He continue the massage.

 

**_Bill finished the massage –_ **

****

‘’Oh thank you honey. I feel a little bit better now.’’ – Hillary wants to kiss Bill’s lips.

She is closely to his face, but she kiss his cheek.

‘’You’re welcome baby.’’ - Bill helps Hillary to wear on her shirt.

He threw her bra away.

Hillary sees it.

She giggles.

Bill hugs her.

‘’Come baby, eat your soup.’’ – Bill gives her the soup.

Hillary begins eating.

‘’Mmm, it’s delicious!’’ – she smiles.

‘’Oh that’s great to hearing baby.’’ - Bill smiles too.

 

**_Hillary finished eating the soup –_ **

**_She drinking now the tea._ **

‘’What do you want? Tell me.’’ – Bill stroke her cheek again.

Hillary swallow the nip of the tea.

‘’Fuck me.’’ – Hillary looks him.

Bill shocks.

‘’No it’s a joke.’’ – Hillary laughs softly.

‘’Oh my little girl can make jokes again.’’ – Bill begins tickle her softly.

Hillary begins laughing.

Bill climbs softly on her body.

He stops tickle.

He feels her forehead again.

‘’You have still fever, or are you horny?’’ – Bill makes a joke.

‘’Ahhh Bill!’’ – Hillary hit his arm.

Bill laughs.

‘’I am not horny, I am just ill!’’

‘’Yes I know, but I wanted make a joke too.’’ – Bill giggles.

Hillary giggles too.

‘’Come you need sleep.’’ – Bill pulls the blanket more over Hillary's body.

‘’Do you need something?’’ – he asking again.

‘’Yes. You. Just hug me.’’ – she looks him.

Bill lying next to her.

He hugs her.

He kiss her cheek softly.

‘’Bill, I love you.’’ – Hillary hugs him too.

She close her eyes.

Bill begins stroke Hillary’s hair softly.

‘’I love you more my baby, and I will always love you.’’


End file.
